Candy Canes
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: "Got a thing against candy canes Scully?" Mulder asked, leaning back in his chair and picking up a pencil, tapping the end with the eraser against his lips, a faint smirk residing there. Mulder/Scully, one-shot.


A/N: Day four of the 25 days of fic! Also first time writing MSR; this is set in maybe a season five-ish kind of a setting, in terms of their relationship with each other?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The X-Files.

* * *

"Would you stop throwing things at me, Mulder?"

Dana Scully was regretting stocking up on candy canes in the early weeks of December; her partner seemed to have a penchant for breaking off the hooks and tossing them in her hair. The fact that he'd licked them so they stuck made it even worse.

"I swear, my godson is better behaved than you, and he's ten," Scully said with a sigh as Mulder grabbed another candy cane and started peeling off the plastic covering. She grabbed it out of his hand and placed it on the far end of her desk, out of his reach. He made as if to pick up another one and she grabbed his wrist, plucking it away and moving the basket of candy canes out of his reach as well. "Don't even think about it."

"Got a thing against candy canes Scully?" Mulder asked, leaning back in his chair and picking up a pencil, tapping the end with the eraser against his lips, a faint smirk residing there. She raised an eyebrow at him, tucking some red hair back behind her ear as she bent over the file on her desk.

"Going to turn it into an X-File Mulder?" she countered, sounding un-interested as she flipped a page in the file, thumb brushing against her mouth. She could feel his gaze on her, but she studiously ignored him.

"Who doesn't like candy canes?" he asked, leaning forward so that his face was inches from hers, warm breath caressing her cheek as he exhaled. "You've gotta be an alien."

She turned to look at him, ignoring the jump in her heartbeat at his proximity, merely raising an eyebrow and pursing her lips, testing him. He consented to the staring contest with a mirrored eyebrow raise, amusement causing his lips to twitch up into a smile. Her own lips twitched on their own accord, and she fought not to blink at his arrogant smirk.

"I'm not an alien Mulder," Scully said with a huff as she broke the contact, reaching for the water bottle on her desk. Her hand brushed the basket that contained the candy canes, and she glared at it.

"Whatever you say Scully," Mulder replied, slipping a candy cane out of his pocket and starting to unpeel it. Scully glared at him, lips pressed in a firm line.

"If that ends up in my hair, I swear Mulder-"

"You'll what? Call your alien buddies to take me away? Take my candy cane away again? Call Skinner?" Mulder asked, amusement clear in his tone as he pulled at the plastic, unwrapping the candy cane fully. He left a small stretch at the bottom, angling the candy towards her. "C'mon Scully; eat the candy cane. Prove you're not an alien once and for all."

Scully stared at him, lips parted slightly, before taking the candy and sticking the hooked end in her mouth, sucking on the minty candy. She could hear Mulder swallow beside her but she ignored him, reading through the rest of the file as she sucked on the candy, tongue darting out occasionally to lick at it. She was aware of Mulder inhaling sharply every time she did so, and she wouldn't deny the smirk that curled the corners of her mouth every time she heard it.

By the time she'd finished the file she had finished most of the candy cane as well; closing the folder and popping the last of the candy into her mouth she turned to her partner, licking the stickiness from the corners of her mouth.

"So, have I convinced you that I'm not an alien yet?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow. Mulder swallowed again before nodding, clearing his throat.

"Definitely not alien," he replied in a slightly rough voice, which she fought steadfastly to ignore so she could continue to concentrate.

"Well I'm glad you've come to that conclusion finally," she said, straightening her suit jacket and rising, grabbing her bottle of water. "I'm gonna grab some dinner; care to join?"

"Dinner with you Scully? Always," Mulder replied, standing as well and brushing off his pants. "But no candy canes."

"Developed a sudden aversion Mulder?" Scully asked, a smirk forming as she grabbed her coat and started towards the door, hearing him grumble behind her. "Maybe _you're_ the alien Mulder."


End file.
